La muerte de Halle
by Sarahi de River
Summary: Mello... No quiero... Estar sin ti No acepto críticas! Y si lo hacen no me importará en lo mas mínimo


**Este fic es especial para Paulina-chan y Sery-chan que odian a Halle XD bueno yo también demasiado y claro que la queríamos ver morir c:**

* * *

*Halle narrative*

Hoy es un día hermoso... O es el día en el que le confesare a Mello lo que siento por el, estoy feliz, el entenderá mis sentimientos y sabrá como recibirlos, estoy segura.

No hay trabajo en la SPK hoy, al parecer Near se encargara de unos asuntos pendientes, que más da mejor para mí. Desde que Near comenzó a dirigir la SPK se volvió un caos, no hemos tenido descanso desde hace 6 meses. Ese alvino me las pagara algún día.

Llamare a Mello para vernos lo antes posible. Pero ¿Que es lo que sucede? ¿Quien es...?

- ¿Hola? - Suena como la voz del amigo de Mello. Miet... Malts... Ma... Era algo con "M"

- Hola ¿Eres el amigo de Mello?

- Jeje... Si soy Matt- Oh con que eso era...

- Necesito ver a Mello urgentemente ¿Donde esta? Y... ¿Por que contestas su teléfono?

- Oh Mello esta con una chica llamada mmm... Oh cierto, se llama Paulina. Dejo su teléfono en casa así que yo conteste- Espera... ¿¡Dijo una chica!?

- ¿Donde fueron? Es que enserio es urgente

- Me parece que fueron al parque -¡Ahhhhhh!

- Oh esta bien, muchas gracias Matt - Cuelgo el teléfono... Estoy molesta, demasiado molesta. No es posible que Mello ya tenga a alguien esp...espe...especial. No, yo soy la única para Mello y se lo demostrare

Listo, llegue al parque ahora donde se supone que estarán... ¡Oh! Ese es Mello se ve tan... Espera, esa es la tal "Paulina" y se están riendo... ¿¡Se están riendo!? Muy bien es suficiente iré con el...

- ¡Mello!

- Hola Lidner ¿Que sucede?

- ¿¡Quien es ella y que hace contigo!?

- Me llamo Paulina, mucho gusto en conocerte- Contesto la muy maldita sonriendo ¡La quiero matar!

- Ahh bien por ti -Admito que mi tono fue un poco grosero ¡Solo un poco!

- ¡Lidner que te sucede!

- ¡Sucede que...! Que...que ¡Que eres un idiota! - Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue salir corriendo. Lo peor es que Mello me siguió, espero que para pedirme una disculpa y decirme que me ama... Si debe ser eso, lo perdonare solo por que es... Es Mello, se que no es una buena razón pero el punto es que lo amo mucho, bastante, esta bien demasiado.

A lo único que puede llegar fue a un callejón sin salida, tapado con una reja y ahí fue cuando Mello me acorralo a esa fría reja de metal. Es tan fuerte... Se me acerco demasiado a mi rostro permitiéndome ver sus profundos ojos azules. Me tomo de las muñecas y comenzó hablar...

- ¿Que sucede contigo? ¿Que acaso estas loca?- Me miró con frialdad pero juro que me encantaba

-Mello yo... Lo lamento. Solo quería decirte algo importante...

- ¿Que es lo que quieres ahora? Ya le di a esa pelusa toda la información que necesitaba y... -Lo calle con tierno beso que espero que no se acabe, paso un instante y me aleje...

- Mello, Te amo. Desde en el momento en el que te conocí me enamore de eso ojos azules y de tu actitud tan provocativa- Lo mire a los ojos Y aun estaba en shock hasta de pronto reacciono...

- ¡¿Que eres una idiota o que?! ¡Por si no lo notaste me enamore de Paulina y es algo que no tiene que ver contigo! ¿¡Entiendes!?

- ¡Amas a esa maldita!

- Para tu información... ¡Ella tiene nombre y en ese caso tu eres la maldita- suspiro un instante y me soltó o... Eso creí. Me tomo del cabello y me azoto contra la reja- Escucha con mucha atención Halle. Si le haces algo a Paulina me las pagaras ¿E-N-T-I-E-N-D-E-S? - No pude contestar nada por que inmediatamente me arrojo al suelo y se fue...

Así que esos son sus sentimientos hacia mí... Pero, Mello es todo lo que me quedaba... Algo por lo cual podía seguir en esta vida o algo más fuerte como algo... Algo por lo cual podía seguir viva. Sin Mello ya no puedo mas... No puedo vivir más.

Llegue resignada a la SPK, tenía algo decirle a Near. Cuando entre el estaba en el suelo armando un castillo enorme de naipes...

- Lidner, que gusto en verte ¿Que haces aquí? Aclare específicamente que hoy era su día libre

- Near, debo decirte algo

- Adelante...

- Debo dejar la SPK

- ¿Eh...? - Me miro sorprendido por un momento y volvió a su castillo de naipes- ¿Hay algún motivo? ¿Tu inteligencia no resiste tanta presión?- ¡Ahhh Maldito!

- ¡No! No es eso es solo que se me presentaron algunos problemas y...

-Bien, gracias por hacérmelo saber, ahora retírate si eres tan amable- ¿¡Que acaso no necesita otra razón!? Como sea, me libre de Near, ahora nada me impedirá lo que decida hacer desde ahora

Esta anocheciendo, y yo aquí en este puente. Espere un momento más... Solo quiero ver la luna una última vez. Es preciosa... Me lanzo de aquel gran puente... Siento la fuerte y cortante brisa traspasar mi cuerpo. Espera un momento... Un... Un barco, ¿No ira pasar que...

*End Halle narrative*

Noticia: Encuentran a una chica muerta de aproximadamente 26 años de edad identificada como "Halle Bullook" por Stephen Geovanni. Muere por caer desde un puente y caer a un barco...

*Mello narrative*

No podía más que sorprenderme al leer esta noticia en el periódico

- ¿Que sucede Mello? ¿Quieres otro chocolate? - Paulina siempre sabe mis gustos pero... Esta vez me sorprendió demasiado esto... Lidner... ¿No le quedo claro que por algo hay que luchar? Bueno, no fue una gran perdida...

- Si, claro me encantaría- Tomo una barra de chocolate de la alacena, me la dio y se sentó junto a mí. A lo cual la mire y la bese

- Aggghh- gruñía Matt mientras jugaba con su psp

- ¿¡Algún problema, perro!?

- No nada... -Empezó a susurrar - Es solo que no es normal que las personas se coman entre si

- ¡Repite eso maldito perro!

-¡No dije nada! Es solo que... Que perdí mi partida es... Es solo eso jeje - Estúpido perro…

* * *

**Recuerden que soy cruel… además me dio risa su muerte XD jajajajajajaja a…. ¿Qué me sucede? ._.U La verdad es que `pasaron cosas con mi computadora y se perdió el archivo del siguiente capitulo de Wammys u_u pero lo volveré hacer lo juro DX**

**Me voy sayonara ._./**


End file.
